June 29, 1995
|Next = July 6, 1995 }} ---- Abstract Studios Comics *Strangers in Paradise Vol 2 5 Academy *Robotech: Return to Macross Vol 1 22 *Robotech II: The Sentinels Book III Vol 1 18 Acclaim Comics *Knighthawk Vol 1 4 *Magic the Gathering: The Shadow Mage Vol 1 4 *Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 56 *Ninjak Vol 1 24 *Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 50 *Timewalker Vol 1 15 *Turok, Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 32 *X-O Manowar Vol 1 50-O ---- A.D. Vision *''Magical Twilight Vol 1 2 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 ---- Aeon *The Desert Peach Vol 1 23 *Those Annoying Post Bros. Vol 1 43 ---- Antarctic *Gojin Vol 1 2 Golden Warrior: Iczer One 5 Tomorrow Man/Knight Hunter: Last Rites 6 BONDAGE FAIRIES TP (Adult)(MR), 12.95 WARRIOR NUN AREALA TP, 9.95 ---- Archie Comics *Archie Vol 1 439 *Archie Digest Magazine Vol 1 136 *Betty & Veronica Summer Fun Vol 1 2 *Jetsons Vol 1 1 *Veronica Vol 1 46 *Veronica's Digest Magazine Vol 1 4 ---- Art Comics Bobby Ruckers 2 ---- Bad Seed Productions Mr. Nightmare's Wonderful World 1 ---- Big Deal Vandalias 1 ---- Black Eye Productions Comics *World of Trouble Vol 1 1 ---- Black Out Comics *Ms. Cyanide & Ice Vol 1 0 ---- Blind Bat Press Comics *Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 4 ---- Boneyard Babylon Crush 1 Flowers on the Razor Wire 5 ---- Bongo Comics *Bartman Vol 1 5 *Jimbo Vol 1 1 ---- Brainstorm Vampire Bites 1 ---- Caliber *''Big Bang Comics Vol 1 0 *''Negative Burn Vol 1 23 ---- CatHead Bughouse 3 ---- Circle Studios *''The Book of Thoth Vol 1 1 ---- Claypool Comics *Elvira Vol 1 26 Comic Shop News, Inc. *Comic Shop News Vol 1 419 Cosmic Comics *Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 Dark Horse Comics *Godzilla Vol 3 1 *Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor Vol 1 4 *Legend of Mother Sarah Vol 1 3 Mask 5 *Nexus: The Wages of Sin Vol 1 4 *Oh My Goddess Vol 2 5 *Shadow: Hell's Heat Wave Vol 1 3 DC Comics *Adventures of Superman Vol 1 526 *Animal Man Vol 1 86 *Batman: Faces *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 74 *Detective Comics Vol 1 688 *Egypt Vol 1 1 *Flash Annual Vol 2 8 *Green Lantern Vol 3 65 *Impulse Vol 1 5 *Judge Dredd: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1 1 *Justice League Task Force Vol 1 26 *Kobalt Vol 1 15 *Legionnaires Vol 1 28 *The Mystery Play (SC) Vol 1 1 *Outsiders Vol 2 21 *Power of Shazam Vol 1 6 *Preacher Vol 1 5 *Ray Vol 2 15 *Showcase '95 Vol 1 7 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 74 *Starman Vol 2 10 *Static Vol 1 26 *Steel Vol 2 18 ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1129 ---- Eenieweenie Hoon 1 ---- El Capitan Books Comics *Stray Bullets Vol 1 4 ---- Entity Comics *''Mightily Murdered Power Ringers Vol 1 1 *''Warcat Special Vol 1 1 Zen Intergalactic Ninja 3 ---- Fantagraphics Books Bummer 1 *''Hate Vol 1 19 *''Minimum Wage Vol 1 *''Nefarismo Vol 1 5 Visions of curves III (Adult)(MR), 4.95 ---- Fantasy Realities AllSaints Inc 1 ---- Fireman Press Comics *Heavy 3PO: The Coleman Chronicles of Scud, the Disposable Assassin Vol 1 1 ---- Gladstone Carl Barks Library: WDC&S 41 ---- Hamilton Comics *Donald Duck & Mickey Mouse Vol 1 1 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Vol 2 2nd Ser ---- Hyperion Books *''Making of Judge Dredd (SC) ---- Image Comics *Backlash Vol 1 9 *Cyberforce Vol 2 13 *Cyberforce Vol 2 14 *Deathblow Vol 1 17 *Freak Force Vol 1 17 *Glory Vol 1 3 *New Shadowhawk Vol 1 1 *Ripclaw Vol 1 3 *Shaman's Tears Vol 1 9 *Stormwatch Vol 1 23 *Team Youngblood Vol 1 18 ---- K-Blamm Comics *Mataak Vol 1 1 ---- Kitchen Sink Press *Taboo Vol 1 8 Spirit: Origin Years 6 ---- Lightning Comics *Catfight Dream Warrior Vol 1 1 ---- London Night Stryke: Natural Born Killer 1 ---- Malibu Comics *Hardcase Vol 1 24 *Ultraverse Year Zero: The Death of the Squad Vol 1 3 *Mortal Kombat: Battlewave Vol 1 5 ---- Marvel Comics *Abraham Stone Vol 1 2 *Disney's Aladdin Vol 1 11 *Avengers Vol 1 389 *Doom 2099 Vol 1 32 *Excalibur Vol 1 88 *Incredible Hulk Vol 1 432 *Mandrake the Magician Vol 2 3 (never published) *Spider-Man Vol 1 61 *Spider-Man: Clone Genesis *''What If? Vol 2 76 *X-Men Vol 2 43 *X-Men 2099 Vol 1 23 *X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 1 ---- Millennium Publications Descendign Angels 1 NIGHT'S CHILDREN: VAMPYR #4 (MR), 2.95 SPARROW #3, 2.95 ---- Mu Press Mechanimoids X ---- Nightscapes *''Steele Destinies Vol 1 2, 2.95 ---- Parody Press *''Mightily Murdered Power Ringers Vol 1 1 ---- Piffle Phineus: Magician for Hire 3 ---- Pop Comics O.J. Papers 1 Pamela Anderson Uncovered 1 Shaquille O'Neal Story 1 ---- Sirius Entertainment Animal Mystic 1, 2 (2nd) 4.95 *Dawn Vol 1 1 *''Poison Elves Vol 2 2 *''Safety Belt Man Vol 1 4 ---- Slave Labor Graphics Comics *Killer Fly Vol 1 2 ---- Taliesin Press *Starchild: Awakenings (HC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (SC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (Slipcase) Vol 1 1 ---- Tekno Comix Comics *Neil Gaiman's Mr. Hero - The Newmatic Man Vol 1 8 ---- Topps Comics *''Batman Forever Activity Book *''Batman Forever Poster Magazine 2 *Dracula Chronicles Vol 1 3 *Return to Jurassic Park Vol 1 3 ---- Verotik VEROTIKA #3 (MR), 2.95 ---- Viz Communications Comics *Animerica Vol 3 6 ---- Warp ElfquestL Blood of Ten Chiefs 18 ---- Warrior Publications, Inc. *''Cards Illustrated Vol 1 20 *''Ventura Vol 1 1 White Wolf Publishing Comics *Buttery Wholesomeness ---- Miscellaneous Stuff *Wizard 48 *Bravura Baseball Cap *Spawn Logo Cap *Spawn Mask Cap *Many Pins, TShirts, as always *Spawn Action Vehicle Asst *Spawn Alley Action Playset *''Batman Forever Official Movie Book (Modern Publ.) *Action Figure News/Toy Review 33 *Pocahontas Cards (Foil) *Batman Forever Sticker Starter Kit *Batman Forever Ultra (Foil) *STAR WARS GALAXY SERIES II TRADING CARDS (BOX), 25.55 *Diamond PREVIEWS VOL V #7, 2.0 *Hypno HYPNO MAGAZINE VOL 4 #6, 3.5 ------------------- -------------------